conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
State University of Broker System
The State University of Broker (officially the State University of Broker System and abbreviated to SUB) is a tertiary education system consisting of all the state-owned universities and colleges in the state of Broker, Atlion. It is the largest university system in the country by population. The system was established by Governor T. William Bedsmith in 1955, when the University of Statesport absorbed the State's Port University College, a formerly private institute. The system is led by a president who chairs the University Commission, which consists of all the chancellors of the different institutes. Under the Commission are the various University Councils, which consists of the chancellors and their senior staff and faculty. Each institute has a Student Congress (SC), which is led by a Chairman who attends Council meetings to represent the students. Popular among students, when referring to the collection of institutes, is the Subs. Students part of the mothership institute of the University of Statesport are also referred to as "Subs." By using merely Broker, it is implied that the reference is to the University of Statesport, rather than the system, however, it has remained a popular reference. List of institutes and campuses University of Statesport *Main Campus ("the Mothership") - Lynnwood, Whilshire, Statesport **Faculty of Law **Faculty of Education **Faculty of Sciences and Engineering **Faculty of Medicine **Faculty of History and Language Studies *Wyman Campus - Wyman, Financial, Statesport **Faculty of Economics ***Preston School of Business *Irene Campus - Irene, Richmond, Statesport **Faculty of the Arts **Faculty of Sport Management **Faculty of Political Science and Humanities Kennsley State University *Main Campus - Courtland, Kennsley **Faculty of Business Management Sciences **Faculty of Veterinary Sciences **Faculty of Humanities **Faculty of Engineering *Famdale Campus - Famdale, Kennsley **Faculty of Law **Faculty of Sciences **Faculty of Education **Faculty of Arts University of Broker, Port James *Main Campus - Stuttonville, Port James **Faculty of Economic Management Sciences **Faculty of Law **Faculty of Humanities **Faculty of Engineering **Faculty of Sciences *Hillcrest Campus - Hillcrest, Port James **Faculty of Education **Faculty of Medical Sciences **Faculty of Sport Management University of Broker, New Brighton *Main Campus - Brooklyn, New Brighton **Faculty of the Arts **Faculty of Education **Faculty of Engineering **Faculty of Sciences **Faculty of Law Louistown State University *Main Campus - Millennia, Louistown **Faculty of Law **Faculty of Veterinary Sciences **Faculty of Humanities See also * * } | titlestyle = background:darkgreen;color:white; | abovestyle = background:darkgreen;color:white; | groupstyle = background:darkgreen;color:white; | belowstyle = background:darkgreen;color:white; | image = | bodyclass = hlist | group1 = Campuses | list1 = * University of Statesport * Kennsley State University * University of Broker, Port James * University of Broker, New Brighton * Louistown State University | group2 = Hospitals | list2 = * Statesport General Hospital | group3 = Research | list3 = * Bedsmith National Laboratory | group4 = Student life | list4 = * Broker U. Intervarsity * Fraternities and sororities | below = }} category:Broker Category:State University of Broker System